


so hold me close my dearest one i fear the worst is yet to come

by leocantus



Series: 29 days of February [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leocantus/pseuds/leocantus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 5: Cuddling</p>
            </blockquote>





	so hold me close my dearest one i fear the worst is yet to come

Natasha blinks up at him, a pretty smile on her pretty lips as she curls against Sam's chest and his arm around her slots in against her side like they were made to fit. She stretches up to rub their noses together, and Sam squirms a little, ticklish, as Natasha walks her fingers across his abs until her hand can slip into his jacket. He smiles down at her, more amused than besotted, and says, "Cold, baby?"

"Mm, just a little bit." She shivers a little, for dramatic effect, and tucks her hand under his sweater, resting it at the small of his back and closing the scant amount of space between them. 

Sam rubs his free hand up and down her arm and nuzzles her cheek, lips grazing her skin. "Better? The train'll be here soon and then we can be back at the apartment in no time."

There's a gasp, right into his ear, and Natasha's voice is throatier when she says, "And then you'll help warm me up?"

"Promise." Sam says turning his head, ever so slightly so that their lips can--

There's a faint rush of sound and suddenly Natasha in on the move, shoving herself away and drawing Sam's gun from its holster in the same motion to fire three shots in quick succession. Sam dives, knocking the civilian in trenchcoat and thick glasses to the ground just as a dart embeds itself in the concrete above their heads, and then drags the woman to her feet once more so he can get her out of there before HYDRA get their dirty little hands on her. 

He hears a grunt behind them, the smack of flesh on flesh, and then Natasha's running up the steps behind them, speaking into her comm to warn Steve that they're on the move and picking off anyone trying to come after them, while Sam and the woman -- whose name is Latoyah and who Sam has had to stop on no less that two occasions from going back down the stairs to beat the shit out of the men after them -- take the stairs two at a time until they burst out onto the ticket office level, through the exit, and out into the street.

Steve's already there waiting, and they pile into the car just as more shots start flying and peel away from the subway station in seconds.

While Steve does his Captain America thing, trying to explain an impossible situation to a scared and angry civilian, Natasha reaches over, his gun dangling from her fingers, and slides it back into his holster at the small of his back, neatly insinuating herself back against his side. After a moment, Sam drops his arm around her shoulder, and feels the way Natasha smirks into his chest.

"Cold, baby?" Sam says quietly, burying a laugh under the raised voices of Steve and Latoyah talking in the front.

"I just hope you're a man of your word, Wilson."


End file.
